CS Prompts
by proudblueeyesthings
Summary: I'm taking CS prompts on tumblr, and I will post them here. If you have a request you can message me here or on my blog! *Rating may vary.
1. Chapter 1

_**AU prompt: Living in NY with her parents Emma (teenager what every year u want haha) finds a broken homeless Killian on the streets?**_

* * *

It has been a month now that I have moved to New York with my foster parents, and I finally finished unpacking. I have been living with them for 3 years now, and they were by far the nicest foster parents I ever had. Astrid was very sweet and kind, I instantly felt that she had this motherly vibe when I met her. Her husband Leroy was a little harder to grasp, he was always complaining about something and always had this big frown, which made him look mean. I didn't really like him at first; Astrid told me that he wasn't always like this. He used to be a very happy person but life hasn't been easy on him so he got a grumpy over the years. Has I got to know him, I realised that he wasn't mean or anything quite the opposite, he was loving and caring, he protected the things the he loved most which was Astrid, and I has come to notice lately, me. I wasn't used to feel this loved and I was always afraid that they would get tired of me and send me back. When Astrid and Leroy sat me down to talk a couple of months back to tell me that they had to move from Boston to New York because of Leroy's job, I was terrified that this was it. When they asked me if I wanted to come, I was in a state of shock, no one ever asked me what I wanted, and I couldn't stop myself from grinning and hug them in response.

We moved during the summer, so I had time to explore the city as I wished, before being obliged to attend school in a couple of weeks. I really liked New York, the architecture of some buildings was amazing, but I mostly like to hang around Central Park. I got into this habit to walk over there, sit on the grass or on a bench to read a book and listening to music. When school started, I established a new routine, I strolled over there after school and instead of reading a book, I did my homework.

One day after class, I decided to take a new path to get to my usual spot in the park. As I was walking on the sideway I could hear from afar, the sound of guitar strings being plucked and a strong yet soft voice singing along with the melody. Walking closer to the sound of the music, I got sight of the person who was responsible for it. It was a man in his early twenties, with dark brown hair, thick eyebrows and a light scruff with hints of ginger covering his cheeks and his strong jawline. He was sitting on the side of the sidewalk with his guitar on his lap, wearing a black V-neck shirt with chest hair peaking through it, a grey hoodie, a pair of blue jeans that were ripped so I could see his knees, and wearing a worn out pair of converse shoes. I hadn't realised that I stopped in front of him, I was too mesmerized by the sound of his voice and the lyrics of the song he was playing. I could hear the pain, the sadness and the loss that was taking over his singing. The man must have sensed her staring, because after a while he lifted his head and locked his gaze on mine. He had breathtaking cerulean eyes, which reflected the pain from his words. Suddenly, there was slight change to his stare; he had this glimmer as his eyes were still locked on mine. I wanted to look away but I couldn't even if wanted to, I was too entranced by his aura. As he was singing, there was this smirk that crept on his face and out of the blue, he winked at me. That pulled me out of this haze, and I could feel myself blush, and felt this tingling feeling deep down in my belly. Deciding that it was best if I took my leave now, I glanced shyly at him one last time, and left and I could feel his stare following me.

The next couple of weeks, I took that same path to the park after class, hoping to see him again.


	2. Drawn to you

_**Prompt:Either Killian marveling at the fact that he can simply touch Emma whenever he wants now that they are in a relationship or Killian forgetting that he can touch her and Emma constantly having to guide him to.**_

* * *

He opened his eyes heavy with sleep, to realise that he was lying down next to a beautiful blonde, her locks resting on the pillow of the bed. Her features were softened by her state of peace. He still couldn't believe it, convinced that it was just a very good dream, the one where Emma Swan was sharing his bed on the _Jolly Roger_. He pulled her close to him, to persuade himself that it wasn't just a dream, that she had chose him and that it really was her next to him. He often had the urge to touch her to be sure of it, and even if he was completely sure, he couldn't help but to touch her, he was addicted to the warmth of her skin.

Ever since he acknowledged the feelings he had for her in Neverland, his feet always led him to Emma; he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Everywhere she went, he went, ready to protect from any danger, even if he knew that she could take care of herself. In their time in Neverland, he memorized the scent that was uniquely her, a mix of vanilla and this indescribable aroma that was her skin. He would find any excuse to invade her personal space just to get whiff of her. When her lips touched mine, he knew he could never keep himself away from her, she was intoxicating, but he respected her wishes when she withdrew herself, knowing that she wasn't ready.

The year he spent apart from her was torture, keeping his promise and thinking about her everyday. Her eyes, that small smile full of hope that she cast him before leaving the town line, and the warmth of her skin. He dreamt countless time of finding her; taking her in his arms and never letting her go. When he found her in New York, it took every fibber in his body to restrain himself from taking her in his arms, because he knew that maybe she was ready for him and the love he had to offer her. It was a bloody torture to be near her without being able to touch her, so he contented himself with what he did best, invading her personal space.

One night, she came to see him in his quarters, with a soft knock to his door she alerted him of her presence. Her body was tense and she had this nervous look in her eyes. Seeing her that state worried him, so he went to her, putting his hand on one of her arms to comfort her, hesitating if he should pull her in my arms. Before he could ponder on that thought, she took him in her arms. He could feel the warmth of her body and took in the smell of skin, the one he memorized. She kissed him, pouring everything she had to tell him without the use of words, he knew that she wasn't ready to say them out loud, and like him, her actions spoke louder than words. He waited patiently for her for so long that, that night, his hand and mouth were everywhere, touching every inch of her body, drinking in her scent, and savouring her skin.

After that night, he couldn't stop himself from touching her, always reminding himself that she was his. By the looks she gave him, and the way her body responded to him he knew that she didn't mind. Especially if she did the same with him, always finding an excuse to be near him and touch him. Both reminding themselves that she was his and he was hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Somebody asked for Captain Swan TLK**_

* * *

Since Ariel left town to be reunited with her True Love, prince Eric, Killian hasn't been the same. Emma was so used to have the reformed pirate by her side at any moment, when they gathered at the loft to talk about new strategies to get back at Zelena, when they went to Granny's, he followed her and her family in everything that they did. He now avoided her as much as possible, he came for the meetings but never stayed afterwards, like he used to. She missed his presence and she didn't even understand why he became distant all of sudden. Did she do something to make him act this way? Had he grown tired of her, of waiting for her even if he promised that he would win her heart? And it hurt so badly to think that he may not have those feelings for her anymore.

Every time she saw him, she went to him, and he always found an excuse to leave, and every time it felt like he was stabbing her heart repeatedly. But this time she couldn't let go, let him walk away from her like so many of them did in her past. Because she was now ready to let go of the past and started to look forward expecting Killian to be part of her future since he was so much a part of her present, so she isn't going to let him walk away from her without a fight. She hated to admit it, but she needed him in her life like the air that she breathes, she needed his support, his unwavering belief that he had in her, the way he accepted all of her, the mother, the saviour and simply her. And as much as it was hard for her to admit, she loved him too.

She wasn't the only one that missed him and that wondered about his behaviour, Henry kept asking her where was Killian, and when will he get the chance to get to hang out with him again. He was so fond of the pirate, that Emma felt more betrayed now that Killian wasn't as much present because it didn't only affected her but her son too.

A week passed and Emma decided that it was enough and went to seek him at the docks. Even tough his ship didn't appear in Storybrook after the new curse was cast, she knew that he went there to seek comfort and to think. She saw from afar that he was looking over the water and she walked the path that led to him. He must have heard her footsteps because before she could reach him, he shifted his body towards her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Killian, the phrase so familiar, but this time the flirt in his voice completely gone.

"What's wrong?" Emma cutting directly to the chase. She was done with his conduct and needed answers. She could see Killian shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't know what you mean love. Everything is fine."

"Cut the crap. I know something's wrong, you haven't been the same since Ariel left. There's something that you're not telling me."

Killian flinched at the mention of Ariel's name. Emma now knew that it had something to do with the redheaded mermaid.

"It's about Ariel isn't it?" asked Emma while stepping forward, slowly invading Killian's personal space. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened love." He answered as he stepped backwards, he was pulling away again.

"You're lying. Please tell me what's wrong. You haven't been yourself for the past week, and it hurts because I miss you, I need you Killian. Please." She begged as tears started to fill her eyes.

Killian's gaze locked with hers. He was just as wrecked at she was, and she could see the torment in his eyes, as he was fighting with himself on whether he should confess or not.

"Emma, don't think that me avoiding you is because I don't want you anymore, because I do, I always will. But I'm doing this to protect your parents, your boy and most importantly, you. Don't ask me why, love. I beg of you."

"No, Neal left me to protect me, and I ended up losing him and I can't lose you too. I won't let someone take that decision without me knowing why."

Seeing that she wasn't going to give up without a fight, Killian's shoulder slumped in surrender.

"I've been cursed by Zelena." He finally admitted.

"What? What do you mean you have been curse? What did she do to you?" Emma inquired with a confuse look.

"She wanted me to corrupt my love for you, she pretended to be Ariel and got me to swear on the woman that I love. When I did she cast a curse on my lips. If my lips touch yours, it will take all of your magic away." He explained with sad eyes, ashamed of himself.

"You swore on me." It wasn't really a question, more of the acknowledgment of Killian's love for her. She suspected that he loved her, him trying to help her gain her memories again with True Love Kiss. That's it.

She grabbed Killian by the lapel of his jacket, just like in Neverland, and pulled him forward so she could press her lips against his. She could feel his body stiffed and before he could put some distance between them, there was a burst of bright light that originated from where their lips were joined. Killian leaned his head back, with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Bloody hell! Why did you do that? Your magic?"

Emma couldn't stop the chuckle that left her mouth. "Don't worry, I still got my magic."

"Are you sure? What was that light then?" Inquired the pirate.

"I thought you knew." She said with a smirk. "True Love Kiss can break any curse, even the one on your lips."

"I can't be, I tried that back in New York, it didn't work." He replied completely confused. Emma's hands were still grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket, she pulled him close to her, so close that there was no space left between them. She tilted her head up, her lips barely brushing his.

"It didn't work because I couldn't remember you. But now I do…" she brushed her nose against his, she felt his body relax suddenly and felt his hand and his hook on her waist. "… and I remember everything that you did for me, for my family."

She pressed her lips on his once more, and this time he responded with an equal fervour. After awhile their lips detached so that they could gasp for air.

"Gods Emma, I love you so much." Whispered Killian as he trailed his lips to pepper her neck with light kisses.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tumblr prompt: **_NYC AU, they meet in a coffee shop? One of them works there? I don't even care. I have a soft spot for coffee shop AUs. Who doesn't?_

* * *

Emma has been job-hunting for the past week and was growing desperate since she really needed to find a job if she wanted to be able to pay rent and eat. She was walking downtown stopping at every store that had a sign that announce that they were hiring. Emma really didn't mind what kind of job she ends up doing; she just needs the paycheck that will come at the end of the week. She stopped in front of this coffee shop and saw that they were hiring, so she went with her usual routine, and went in. She was welcome by the smell of fresh coffee beans, and thought to herself that she wouldn't mind working with this comforting smell. She walked towards the counter and went to see the barista that was standing behind the counter.

"Hi, I saw that out on your window that you are hiring, is it possible to talk to manager?" Emma asked the girl name Tink, whose name was written on the tag pinned to her black polo shirt.

"Sure." The blond haired barista said as she went to the door that led to the backstore. Emma took out her CV from her bag while she waited for the manager. Seconds later the employee came out from the door, and told Emma that he will be out in a second. About a minute after, the door opened and the manager, a fair-haired man wearing the same black polo shirt as his employee minus the peaked cap, came out and went to greet Emma.

"Hi I'm David."

"I'm Emma"

"What can I do for you?"

"I saw out on your window that you are hiring and I'm interested on applying for the job." Emma told him with her most professional tone she had.

"Okay, do you have your résumé?"

"Yes." She handed him the piece of paper he needed. He looked briefly over it before looking back at her.

"What are your availabilities?" He asked.

"Full-time, I don't mind working on mornings or evenings. I just need to work."

"Good, I should have an answer for you at the end of the week. Is your number on here?" He asked as he pointed the piece of paper with his index finger.

"Yes it is" Emma answered him with a smile.

"Perfect." He shook Emma's hand and went back to the door that she assumed led him to his office.

She left the coffee house hopeful, thinking that maybe her job-hunting will end.

The week passed and she still didn't receive the call promised by David, the manager of the coffee house. She was getting frustrated because she really thought that she would get the job. So when the week ended, she decided to take matters in her own hand and went back to the shop.

When she arrived, she walked towards the counter in a decisive step and went to see the employee who just finished making a coffee for the customer who was waiting at the receiving end of the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" asked the barista.

"Hi, I would like to speak to your manager please."

The guy nodded indifferently and went to the back through the same door that the other barista went through the other day. He came back a second later followed by a dark-haired man with a scruff covering his strong jaw, and with piercing blue eyes. He had the buttons of his polo shirt undone and she could glimpse his chest hair peeking out from it. Emma gawked at him briefly as he walked towards her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked with a lilted voice, which made him more attractive, if that was even possible. She caught him looking at her from head to toe, with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, I wanted to speak to the manager." Finally voiced Emma when she regained the ability to speak.

"I am the manager."

"I came last week and I talked to a blond man, I thought he was the manager." Said Emma confused.

"Ah, you talked to my associate David. We're both the managers here."

"Oh ok, well in that case, I came and dropped my CV and he said that he would call me at the end of the week, and well the week ended and I still got no news. So I just want to know if you are still interested in hiring me or should I stop wasting my time waiting for your partner to decide and look somewhere else." Emma blurted. He looked at her with a stunned looked that he quickly traded it for a grin.

"Well I don't know about him lass, but you've got fire in you and I like that." He stated as he took a step towards her, slowly invading her personal space. "You start tomorrow, be here at 9 a.m. sharp." It was Emma's turn to look stunned and at loss of words.

"Oh okay, thank you…" Emma said realising mid-sentence that she didn't know his name.

"Killian." He said with a wink. "I'll see you tomorrow." He shifted around and walked back to his office.

Emma couldn't believe what just happened, she was glad that she finally got hired somewhere, and that it may the end of her financial strain. She couldn't shake the feeling that this new boss of hers might be trouble though.


	5. Chapter 5

_**anonymous asked:**_

_**Can you right a fic about Emma and Hook wresting to reach something at the same time (remote control/ book/ anything really) for whatever reason and end up in a weird position only to have Charming walk in and assume the worst.**_

* * *

They were sitting on the couch, Emma's legs tucked under her, her upper body pressed to Killian's side, his arm around her, hand resting on her shoulders.

They were babysitting her baby brother, letting her parents have their first night out since the baby was born.

Emma had put her brother in his crib for a nap, and proposed to Killian that they watch Disney's Peter Pan. So here they were, snuggling on the couch getting ready to watch the movie.

Killian winced at Peter Pan's appearance, and automatically started criticizing.

"Where did this Disney get his information? This isn't how the _real_ Peter Pan is, he's a bloody demon!" He complained as he pointed toward the screen with his hook.

Emma couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth. He turned his head towards her, completely outraged.

"You find this _funny_? I mean, you met the boy—you can't agree with this erroneous version?"

"Wait until you see Captain Hook." Chuckled Emma. Killian exhaled, exasperated at her comment.

When his Disney version appeared on screen, he let out a string of curses as he leaned forward on his seat as Emma fell slightly behind him at his sudden movement.

"What the bloody hell is this? I certainly don't look like this!" He vociferated as he propelled his hand towards the remote control that was resting on the coffee table in front of them.

Emma caught his movement and got to it faster than him. He turned his head towards her with a warning look.

"Swan, give me the remote, I can't stand to watch this farce any longer." Emma shook her head as she giggled.

"Why? I'm having so much watching you react to this movie."

Killian leaned towards her, trying to grab the remote as she got up, his upper body falling on the couch. He was quick enough to catch her ankle with his hook, making Emma trip on the floor. She turned on her back looking at him with a defiant look as he held his grasp on her ankle. She took remote and hid it under her shirt between her breasts.

"Do you really think I'm scared of that area, love? I can assure you that you are greatly mistaken." He pushed himself towards her as she tried retreating. He stopped her as he straddled her hips; taking both of her hands and trapping them at the top of her head where her golden locks were spread around like halo. He took his hooked arm, and trapped both of her wrists with his metal appendage. His good hand started to stroke her collarbone, teasing her.

"I'm waiting _pirate._ Aren't you going to take what you want?" She asked him as she cocked one of her eyebrows up, smirk on her face.

Killian mirrored her smirk before leaning his face inches closer to hers.

"Don't worry, love, I will." As he responded to her his hand traveled back down, his hands between her breasts taking the object he wanted, never leaving his eyes from hers.

He still hadn't taken out the remote out of her bosom when they heard the front door unlock, followed by a loud gasp.

They turned their head and saw both Mary Margaret and Charming, mouths agape, although her father's face quickly became a menacing one.

Emma and Killian looked back at each other, realising the position they were in, and where is hand was. They suddenly started laughing at the absurdity of the situation.


End file.
